


A Little Stray

by peachykory



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: Elio and Oliver's little family grows by one more after Oliver finds a stray cat.





	A Little Stray

**Author's Note:**

> For Hannah.
> 
> Update: Grammar

  
The rain was pouring down hard that night as Elio played the keys on his piano. Oliver would be arriving home from the university soon and dinner was simmering on the stove waiting for them. Their five years together had been pure bliss. Elio never thought the happiness would last as it has, but he was so grateful for it. They moved to a small apartment together a year after Oliver returned to Italy from the states after finishing his schooling. He got a job at a university in Milan working alongside English professors while working on his own books. Elio was more than happy that Oliver chose to work in Italy as was the rest of the Perlman's. The long distance was excruciating for them both. Not being able to touch one another for an entire year was like their own personal hell.    
  
Now they never had to worry about that again. Instead, Elio had to worry about Oliver being late. Again. He checked the watch that sat atop his piano and read that it was half-past eight. Almost an hour late. Oliver was never that late and if he was going to be longer he tended to call. That was their unspoken rule.    
  
Elio stood and wandered over to the kitchen and stirred the sauce in the pot. There was something comforting about cooking that he always enjoyed. His mother and Mafalda had taught him well in the art of cooking. It was not something he was ashamed of knowing like most other men. He was quite shocked when Oliver had told him most men in America didn't even know their way around the kitchen and that only daughters were taught and not sons. Oliver was lucky enough to have a mother who loved to cook and taught Oliver everything she knew. Apparently, she worried Oliver would never marry a decent woman that knew how to cook and he would starve. That made Elio laugh. It was good for Elio that Oliver knew how to cook so the two could take turns though he wished Oliver's mother taught him how to clean so he wouldn't get stuck on dish duty.    
  
The door to the apartment creaked open and Oliver's heavy footfall could be heard making its way around the room setting things down and then towards Elio. Elio smiled to himself as he felt Oliver's arms wrap around him and a light kiss was placed on the top of his head. "Hello, darling." Oliver turned Elio around, his hands lightly on the youngers hips. "I've missed you today."    
  
Elio hummed. "I've missed you, too." He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Oliver's lips. "What have you done?" There was something off tonight. Not in a bad way though he could tell something was up. The mischievous look Oliver had in his eyes said it all. Elio placed a hand against Oliver's chest and pushed him back. "Tell me or else you'll be sleeping alone tonight." Elio joked.    
  
Oliver threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Don't punish me, love." Elio laughed as he watched Oliver walk over to the sofa and grabbed his jacket, cradling it like a small baby. Their dinner had been long forgotten by now.    
  
Curious, Elio closed the distance between the two. "What's this?" He asked, already moving the jacket to reveal a small cat no older than a year nuzzled up against Oliver's chest. He was a beautiful grey cat and Elio couldn't help but instantly fall in love. "Where did you find him?"    
  
"He was wandering around outside the campus. It took me a good twenty minutes to gain his trust enough for me to pick him up." Oliver said while scratching the sleeping cats head. "I don't think he belongs to anyone..." There it was. That hopefulness in his voice that Elio knew so well. Oliver wanted to keep the cat but he would not do so without Elio's agreement on it. There was so much that had to be done when caring for a pet. Sure, cats seemed to be the easiest things to care for, but what if he turned out destructive and a troublesome little thing?    
  
As the small kitten yawned in Oliver's arms Elio sighed. He supposed it would be worth it. They couldn't have children so this here - this little cat would be the next best thing. "What should we name him?" He asked Oliver smiling as his lover's eyes lit up with happiness.    
  
"Well, I had already kinda came up with one earlier. Axel. What do you think? Too rock and roll?"    
  
Elio thought for a moment then shook his head. The name was not too wild or obnoxious. Simple, sweet, and right to the point. "Axel it is!" He grabbed their new companion and sat on the sofa placing his legs over Oliver's after he had sat next to him. Elio still wasn't sure if they were ready for an animal and the next day they would have to go and get more supplies than the few things Oliver had picked up, but seeing the smile on Oliver's face was enough to make it okay. Oliver's happiness meant the world to Elio and if this was something that would make him happier then so be it.    
  
Besides, how hard could it be?


End file.
